


You Get to Have Two

by Faelin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelin/pseuds/Faelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Neverland group gets Henry back and Emma and Tink have a little chat while everyone else is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get to Have Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way before the mid-season finale so there are basically no similarities, just a warning.

It was the night after they had all gotten Henry back and everyone was asleep at their campsite near the ship. The Jolly Roger still needed more repairs before she was seaworthy and Regina’s magic was taking longer than any of them had expected to get everything in order, so they had to make camp for the night and hope that everything would be ready by morning. They may have rescued Henry, but they didn’t manage to defeat Pan in the process so everyone was in constant fear of him and his boys taking them by surprise. Emma and Tinkerbell had both volunteered to take the night shift of watching over everyone so they sat on a log together, each of them facing a different direction so they could make sure nothing would jump out at them.

They had both sat there in silence for hours before Tinkerbell turned her head towards Emma and said, “So, you and Hook huh? About time he got over that late love of his.” Emma’s head whipped around to glare at the fairy. “First of all, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Second, I don’t think Hook would appreciate you talking about her like that.” Emma turned her head away as a sign that she was done with the conversation, but Tinkerbell replied anyway, “Oh please, I’ve seen the way he is around you and I see the way you look at him. You two are obviously a True Love pair and I don’t need pixie dust to tell me that.” Emma didn’t respond, but did let out a snort at the True Love part. Really? True Love pair? The only True Love pair here was Mary Margaret and David and she even had trouble believing that occasionally.

With a look of exasperation on her face, Tink said, “You really don’t believe me? Alright, I can prove it. I managed to nab some pixie dust while we were saving your son and it can show someone who their True Love is. You can ask Regina if you don’t believe me.” She sent a glare over towards where the Evil Queen was lying on the forest floor, thankfully still asleep. “No Tinkerbell, I really don’t think you should be wasting any pixie dust like that. We’re probably going to need it later.” The fairy just waved her hand as if to shoo away the thought and said, “I have more than enough, don’t worry. Here we go!”

Before Emma could protest further, Tinkerbell had reached her hand into a pouch by her side and thrown it into the air. The green dust hovered above them before it slowly made its way across the camp. Emma watched with rapt attention as it finally stopped, but it’s destination had bewildered her. It stopped in the air between Captain Hook and Henry. “Ah, a mother’s love for her son is also True Love. Lucky for you, now you get to have two.” Emma sputtered behind her, unable to create a coherent sentence in her head as Tinkerbell stood up from her place on the log and walked over to the other side of the camp. If she passed by Hook and saw him staring at her with wide eyes filled with hope as the pixie dust vanished, well only they would know.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](laheylayme.tumblr.com)


End file.
